


Pretend for the Weekend

by disappointingcroissant



Series: Pretend for the Weekend [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, background AgentReign, the teensiest amount of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointingcroissant/pseuds/disappointingcroissant
Summary: My stab at the fake relationship trope bc it's one of my faves. Super original plot of Alex needing Kara and Lena to pretend to be together for a weekend home in Midvale so Eliza isn't focused on her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for a few weeks, changing one sentence every other day and getting nowhere so I thought I'd post this to try and move on. Super unmotivated to write so apologies if I don't finish! Not sure if rating will stay at M, the further i get along the more innocent this fic is lol

Kara’s not expecting Alex so when she walks into her apartment carrying 6 pizza’s, a couple bags of potstickers, and more ice cream than even Kara can eat, she’s suspicious.

 

“Alex! What’re you doing here?”

 

“I can’t just drop by and shower my favorite sister with her favorite things?”

 

Kara studies Alex from her spot on the couch, trying to figure out what’s going on as she puts everything down on the kitchen island, dropping her keys noisily on the counter. For a secret agent she’s not being very slick here, something is definitely up.

 

“What did you do, Alex?” 

 

“Hold on, geeze, just let me get this food in front of you before I explain.”

 

Alex shoves the ice cream in the freezer, grabs a handful of napkins and brings the food to Kara, sitting down next to her. The food works to distract Kara, Alex knows her too well. Unease takes a backseat to her stomach but she still gives Alex an expectant look, mouth full of pizza.

 

“Ok  just get this over with, like a bandaid,” Alex is mumbling, talking to herself. She lets out a big breath, “I may have let mom believe you and Lena are dating and now she wants all four of us to go up and visit her this weekend,” she lets out in a rush.

 

Kara’s pizza slice is hanging limply in her hand, stuck midway on it’s journey to her shocked face, “I’m sorry. I think I misheard you. You  _ let _ mom believe Lena and I are  _ dating _ ?”

 

“Well, see she was kind of already under the impression you were dating? And I didn’t correct her?”

 

“Alex!”

 

“Look I can’t take all the blame. She thinks you’re dating because you talk about her all the time. I mean… It’s not far fetched of her.”

 

“What?! I talk about her the normal amount.”

 

“Yeah, okay, except you don’t. And apparently you went on a rant about how the magazines were calling you gal pals?”

 

“It was in the same magazine that had pictures of her and stupid Bruce Wayne and some other ridiculously good looking rich men! Saying she’s dated them all!” At Alex’s blank stare Kara continues, “Lena is gay! They know this, and never acknowledge it.”

 

“You have a point, but the way mom told it you were quite  _ passionate _ about it. Seemed like you took it personal.”

 

“Whatever, you’re deflecting. Why didn’t you correct her?”

 

“Ok so she’s been wanting to meet Sam and have us stay at the house for a weekend for awhile now and I can’t stall anymore. So I maybe sort of suggested you two should come too. That way all the attention isn't on us?” The longer alex went on the more sheepish she sounded. When kara put her food down on the coffee table she braced herself for her reaction.

 

“Alex.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Alex.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You know I’m basically in love with Lena and have shoved that as deep down as I can because it’s, just, ridiculous. You know this. I still feel lucky everyday I didn’t lose her when I told her I was Supergirl.” Kare voice is rising and Alex is starting to get a tinsy bit scared, “You want me to spend a weekend living out what is basically my fantasy of bringing the girl home and everyone from my hometown seeing how happy she makes me and we tell sweet stories about how we met?”

 

“Really? That's a fantasy for you?”

 

“Alex!”

 

“Yes, yes, okay. That’s exactly what I want you to do. I’m sorry. I’m a coward but you know what mom is like. I can’t have all of her attention on us. I’ll die. Just one weekend to get her off my back. Plus, Luthor is totally into you, she just doesn’t know it yet.”

 

\--

For being the strongest being on earth Kara is actually quite weak. All Alex had to do was pout a little more and she caved.

 

She finds herself paused in front of Lena’s office door, whispering her practiced lines under her breath trying to psyche herself up. The more she waits to go in the more ridiculous this whole thing seems.

 

“What the heck did you agree to, Kara. Just gonna walk in there like ‘Yo, Lena what’s up? Wanna be my pretend girlfriend for a weekend, cool let’s do this.’ Idiot -”

 

The office door swings open then, Lena lifting her head in time to come to an abrupt stop before bowling Kara over. “Kara! This is a surprise! This is a surprise right? I didn’t forget a lunch date did I?”

 

Date, _ hah, geeze if she only knew what she did to me with her innocent words. _

 

“No! No, no, you didn’t. I’m just droppin’ in. To say hi. Or well that’s a lie. I have a favor to ask.”

 

“Of course, come in. Let me just speak with Jess real quick, I’ll be right back.”

 

When Lena joins her on the couch Kara decides to jump right in.

 

“Alex needs me to have a girlfriend.”

 

Lena blinks at her a couple times, “I’m sorry?”

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

“No - Kara, what I mean is, can you elaborate?”

 

“Oh! Right. Well, really what Alex is asking is quite ridiculous when you think about it so it’s totally fine if you say no - “ Kara is cut off by Lena’s hand on her own between them on the couch.

 

“Kara, breathe,” Kara relaxes at Lena’s small squeeze to her hand, “You need a favor?”

 

“Yes. I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend this weekend,” Lena doesn't freak out right away so she continues, “Alex is bringing Sam up to meet Eliza and she wants me to come up with you, like as a couple, to take some of the heat off them…”

 

Lena’s hand stays on top of Kara’s but she turns to face forward, contemplative.

 

“It’d be this weekend, which I know is short notice. And, this is crazy, so really don’t feel like you have -”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Yes, I’ll do it,” Lena faces her again a smile breaking across her face, “I honestly kind of fancied myself an actress when I was younger, always in my head, imagining I was living someone else’s life. It’ll be fun. ”

 

Kara forces out a laugh, “Yeah, fun.”

 

\--

Before Kara knows it, it’s Friday and she’s in Lena’s car heading to Midvale. They didn’t have much time during the week to get together so as soon as they’re on their way Lena jumps right into planning. 

 

“So, we should probably have a bit of a backstory ready. How we fell for each other, our first date, our first kiss. And also, any random facts about each other that couples would know.”

 

Lena is playful, raising her eyebrows in mock suggestiveness, excited about their ruse. Also, one hundred percent oblivious to Kara’s slightly pained expression at this not being an act for her at all. These are all things Kara’s thought about with Lena.

 

“I -” Kara clears her throat, finding it dry, “I’m, not that very good a liar. We should stick to the truth as much as possible.”

 

“Okay, so we use relationships from our past for inspiration?”

 

“Yeah, like let’s start with a good first kiss. Got a story?”

 

“My most memorable kiss was with this woman I actually went to boarding school with. This was years after, we just bumped into each other in London and decided to go for a drink. We couldn’t stop talking and closed down the bar. We were a bit tipsy so we stumbled onto the sidewalk, it was brisk, and I was underdressed so I started shivering. She took off her scarf, swung it around my neck, and pulled me towards her.”

 

Lena’s hands had been animated up until this point, getting lost in thought, “Maybe it’s so memorable because I didn’t have the chance to mess it up. It was sort of just understood it was a one night thing,” she gives herself another moment to think about this before shaking herself out of her memory,  “Wonder what she’s doing now.” Kara found herself irrationally jealous of this woman, “How about you?”

 

“It’s memorable for the wrong reasons. Mainly that I broke the guys nose.”

 

“No! How do I not know that yet?” Lena has a hard time getting her sentence out around her laughter. It helps Kara relax for the first time since asking Lena to do this, maybe this won’t be so bad after all. If it means Lena gets to loosen up and be happy, Kara will just be glad she can give that to her for a weekend, “That’s exactly the minutiae I need to know.”

 

Now, Kara finds herself getting into it, bouncing a little as they continue to iron out the details, “Okay ummm how about nicknames?”

 

“Stick to the truth again? I don’t call anyone else darling,” Kara didn’t know that, “And, you called me Lee one time, though I don’t know if you remember because you were half asleep, but I liked it.”

 

Kara blushes at Lena's fond smile, “Yeah, yeah I remember that, I like it too.”

 

Kara can’t help the shy smile she directs at her lap. That night had to be at least 6 months ago. Lena had a particularly hard day at work and invited herself over for an impromptu girls night. Big belly burger was had, alcohol was drunk, sleepiness ensued.

 

”We should discuss what we're comfortable with as far as showing affection.” 

 

Kara’s eyes go wide at that, unsure where to look, what to do with her hands, grateful that Lena’s eyes stay forward.

 

“Oh, wow, I honestly haven’t even thought about that.” 

 

Kara had thought about it. Had thought about it a lot. Mostly about the moral dilemma of if it was right to act intimate with Lena when she didn’t know Kara has feelings for her.

 

“I can't imagine I'll be uncomfortable with anything you decide is appropriate. We could just go with the flow, probably have to throw in a kiss at some point.”

 

“Are you okay with that? It’s ok if you aren’t,”  _ shut up shut up shut up _ , “I don't really see Eliza getting suspicious she's not looking for it you know?”

 

“I’m committed to the character, Kara. If we’re going to do this let’s do it all the way,” Lena takes her eyes off the road to give Kara the cutest mischievous smile she’s ever seen.

 

Kara deflates a little at the reminder that this is an act, puts on a forced smile she hopes is convincing. They wander away from their scheming eventually and spend the rest of the ride falling into easy  conversation, interspersed with Kara singing to the radio. When the car finally pulls into the gravel driveway she’s too hungry to be nervous. 

  
  


Alex is out the front door and greeting them not one second after Lena turns of the engine.

 

“Hey guys!” She’s overly enthusiastic at their arrival and Kara can see Sam in the doorway rolling her eyes at her girlfriend as she none too smoothly hisses, “What took you so long?! We’ve been here for an hour. An,  _ hour _ , Kara.”

 

Kara ignores her in favor of grabbing their bags from the back.

 

At least Alex gives Lena a hug and a whispered, “Thank you so much for doing this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole posting the beginning snippet for motivation thing worked btw. so, thank you for the comments and kudos. I am 100% posting and running so if formatting/typos are out of control then... come back in 24 hrs.

Alex and Sam dip into the kitchen when Eliza comes to greet Kara and Lena in the entryway.

“Kara, honey, it’s so good to see you,” arms spread she gives Kara a warm hug before turning to Lena, “And Lena, Kara has been talking non-stop about you lately. I’m glad you could make it.”

“All good things I hope.” Lena quirks a questioning eyebrow Kara’s way over Eliza’s shoulder as they hug.

“Good? You have her positively enamored.”

Lena’s other eyebrow joins the first, clearly amused. Alex’s snort can be heard from the kitchen.

“Ok! Well then we’ll just go drop our stuff down upstairs and freshen up. Is that dinner I smell Eliza? Smells great!”

Kara hurries Lena up the stairs, yelling back until she is around the corner and out of sight. When they get to Kara and Alex’s old bedroom they find that Alex has pushed the beds together.

“Oh, hah, um this must be Alex’s doing, we can just separate them.”

“Nonsense Kara, we have to play the part, right?”

“Right...”

Kara’s brain is short-circuiting at the idea of sharing a bed. Lena moves into the room, looking back at Kara with concern when she doesn’t follow, “Unless of course you are uncomfortable?”

“No, no it’s fine,” Kara is looking anywhere but at Lena.

“Kara,” Lena moves closer, urging Kara’s luggage out of her hands, taking them between her own, “you’ve been acting edgy all week. And, it occurred to me you might have felt compelled to do this for your sister without actually being alright with it yourself.”

Kara scrambles a bit, not knowing she had been so obvious, wondering if Lena has caught on to _other things_.

“Um, well,” she settles for a half-truth, “I’m worried about lying to Eliza, I don’t think I thought it through is all.”

Lena seems relieved at that, and maybe even a little charmed.

“We’ll figure it out together. It’s a white lie. For the greater good,” Lena says, trying to lighten the mood, “Now, I know you must be starving. Let’s get back down there.”

“Thanks Lena, you’re the best.”

“I know.” Lena teases, turning to make her way downstairs.

Kara closes her eyes and takes a deep fortifying breath before she follows.

Dinner is low-key. Lena gives Kara a bit of space, not wanting to draw attention to them tonight. She helps steer the conversation to focus on Eliza and her research. It does the trick to distract Eliza away from both her daughters and Kara is immensely grateful for Lena and her ability to navigate any situation. Soon enough Kara finds herself immersed in the conversation, forgetting her earlier worries. When Eliza suggests they must all be tired from travel and should make it a early night no one argues.

Upstairs, finishing her nightly routine in the bathroom, Kara has to psych herself up in the mirror before returning to Lena. Lena, with her cute red painted toe nails, in her short shorts and too big shirt, face scrubbed clean, in Kara’s childhood bed.

“Rao what did I get myself into?”

When Kara walks in Lena is already in bed looking sleepy and soft. They wish each other good night as she slides in next to her. Kara spends the next few hours staring at the ceiling acutely aware of how close Lena is, resisting the urge to reach out. That night she dreams of flying and falling.

\--

By morning Kara is more relaxed. She spent a chunk of the night with fantasies running through her head. Innocent fantasies. Ones where she got to lay her head in Lena’s lap while she read on the couch, Lena’s fingers running through her hair. Or them, years into a relationship, living together, with a dog. Thinking this way could be torturous, but last night Kara allowed herself to be lulled into feeling safe, a feeling she often got because of Lena. Giving into it, Kara resolved to enjoy the weekend. Lena is much more likely to know something is up if she’s constantly trying to censor herself anyway.

In the morning Lena finds Kara flipping pancakes in the kitchen, awake before anyone else.

“I thought you didn’t know how to cook?”

Kara turns to see Lena shuffle in, rubbing sleep from her eyes. It’s honestly cuter than the kitten video she saw on instagram last week, the one with the kitten on it’s back, unable to keep its eyes open but still answering her mom’s questions with tiny meows.

“Breakfast is the exception.”

“And those are some impressive skills.”

Kara turns her attention back to the pan in her hand.

“Oh, well calculating the physics behind a perfect flip,” she pauses to toss a pancake into the air, “happens to be something that comes naturally.”

The end of her sentence is punctuated with a perfect landing and a wink. It earns Kara the cutest eye crinkling laugh.

“I can see why I fell for you, Ms. Danvers.”

Kara’s cheeks heat up at Lena’s words but she manages to keep her cool.

“And here I thought it was my good looks,” Kara places a plate with pancakes, eggs and bacon in front of her, “I got yogurt and cut up some fruit for you too,” she passes another bowl over to a wide eyed Lena, “Just in case.”

“Kara, I can’t possibly eat all this.”

“First of all you’re on vacation, it’s required you eat too much. Secondly, remember you are talking to a Kryptonian. I will finish anything you don’t eat.”

“My hero.”

Eliza joins them then, followed shortly by Alex and Sam, all drawn by the smell of breakfast. Once they’re all awake they discuss plans to take a walk on the beach then spend the day in town.

\--

Kara digs an old Nikon film camera out of her closet to bring to the beach. Alex, Sam and Eliza walk ahead, but Lena stays back with Kara, slowed by taking pictures every once in awhile.

“You don’t have to walk slow with me if you don’t want to.”

“I like the lazy pace,” Lena says, digging her toes into the sand, “Plus, even though we aren’t really dating I’d still like to avoid the mom interrogation as long as possible.”

Kara laughs, having a hard time believing Lena is intimidated by anything so common.

“I didn’t know you were into photography.”

“Yeah, Jeremiah got this for me as a way to practice controlling my powers,” another click of the shutter, “I broke a couple.”

“Has James given you any pointers?”

Kara takes her time replying, thinking it over.

“He doesn’t know about this particular hobby, actually. It’s weird to say but James was Clark’s best friend first. I kind of jumped right into having a crush on him. I don’t know if that has anything to do with anything but, yeah. He doesn’t know. It could just be because I’m embarrassed you know? He so talented. I don’t even take photos that much anymore.”

It’s clear by her looking down at her feet scuffing the sand that Kara is self-conscious about revealing so much without prompting.

“Thank you for sharing with me.”

Their conversation mimics their walk, slow and filled with pauses. Lena takes a second to close her eyes and take a deep breath of sea air. She makes a note to ask Eliza about claims that sea air is beneficial to your health. Her instincts say it’s pseudo-science, but she can’t deny her lungs feel expanded, her mind refreshed. There must be a psychological element, maybe it’s just a correlation between the ocean and being on vacation.

Lena’s thoughts halt when she hears the sounds of a shutter snapping closer than it was a moments ago. When she opens her eyes she sees Kara has the lens pointed her way. She covers her face as fast as she can.

“Kara! Delete that!”

Kara snaps a couple more.

“Lena, it’s a film camera.”

Kara holds the camera out of Lena’s reach when she advances, intent on taking it away.

“Well then sacrifice it to the ocean!” she jumps for the camera fruitlessly, significantly shorter when she’s not in heels.

Kara leans away and Lena has to practically climb her to get within grabbing distance. Kara can’t help but just laugh, not even really needing to try to prevent Lena from getting the camera. So focused on the humor of the situation, she doesn’t see Lena’s attack coming. Lena tickles the exposed skin at Kara’s waist. Kara squirms to get away, but Lena is relentless, targeting a bit further up Kara’s sides where she knows Kara is particularly ticklish.

“Lena! Not fair!”

Lena’s onslaught is interrupted by Sam yelling back at them “Hey nerds! Stop being gross and pick up the pace. We’re going into town for lunch.”

“That camera is mine, Danvers.” Lena warns, pointing at Kara as she walks away.

\--

Walking down Main Street with Lena on her arm feels like the most natural thing. Kara is falling more and more into the illusion of dating Lena. When they get to their destination Kara goes with it and exaggerates opening the door and guiding Lena inside with a hand to her lower back.

Kara’s face lights up when she enters Doc’s Soda Fountain. Walking in is like walking back in time. Coca-Cola signs hang on the walls, a jukebox sits in the corner, and an original soda fountain sits behind a bar with a mirror that spans the wall. Kara takes a seat on one of the stools in front of the bar, vibrating with excitement.

“This was one of Kara’s favorite places as a teenager,” Eliza shares as she takes a seat next to Lena.

“Yeah, she came for the spinning stools but stayed for the root beer floats.”

“Shush, Alex.”

“Literally, we were walking by and she saw some kids spinning on them through the window and thought it was a ride.”

Kara puts her head in her hands, knowing there’s no stopping Alex.

“Well I for one think that’s really cute,” Lena rubs comfortingly between Kara’s shoulder blades, “that innocence is one of the reasons I fell for you, don’t ever change darling.”

Kara peeks over at Lena, giving her a grateful smile, “Thanks, Lee.”

She’s not really thinking when she leans over and pecks Lena on the cheek, just another step down the rabbit hole. It would be more suspicious to NOT kiss Lena. The moral dilemma of Lena not knowing her feelings is slipping further and further to the back of her mind.

After lunch they keep strolling down main street, stopping in random stores. Seemingly everyone knows Kara. She stops to say hi to no less than twelve people, asking how they’ve been and what is new in their lives. Affection grows in Lena’s chest at watching these interactions. Uncensored thoughts float through her mind that all amount to being proud to call Kara her own. Kara is calling her over to introduce her before she has time to think about what that means, to correct her silly imaginings.

When Eliza announces she is tired and ready to head back home Lena wants to say she’ll join her, but before she can get a word out Kara is pulling her towards another store.

“Bye Eliza! Lena, come on, you get to see where it all started!”

The smell of freshly baked donuts hits Lena as soon as they’re inside the modestly decorated shop. An older man pops his head out from behind a large machine dripping icing onto fresh glazed donuts.

“Is that the Danvers sisters?” His delighted tone isn’t surprising to Lena at this point.

“Bernie!” Kara actually goes around the counter to bodily hug the man.

“Oh ho ho, still working out I see!” Bernie says almost knowingly.

Lena wonders if people in town might have guessed at Kara’s supernatural powers; if they all have a silent agreement to keep the secret.

“It’s been too long, Bernie. Love what you’ve done with the place,” Alex says, going around to give Bernie a hug as well. The three of them laugh at the bad joke, it’s obvious the place hasn’t changed a bit, “This is my girlfriend, Sam. And this, is Lena,” Alex has a mischievous grin on her face, “Kara’s beautiful and accomplished girlfriend, she’s been showing her off all over town and had to come introduce you.”

Lena is busy shaking Bernie’s hand so she misses Kara’s slightly horrified expression.

“Alex!” is whispered threateningly with a punch to the shoulder. Plus, Sam gives her that look that she knows she did something Sam does not approve of, so she moves on, rubbing at her arm.

“Bernie’s donuts got us through a lot of tough times,” Alex says, both of them coming back around the counter.

Kara stands beside Lena, putting her arms around her waist. Eliza isn’t around, it’s not necessary, but hey, might as well thoroughly convince Bernie, just in case.

“We need one of everything!” she proclaims with a flare.

“I sure do miss how well my business did when you lived in town.”

They spend awhile getting through the selection. Kara and Lena stay at the case, Kara points out different donuts she wants to share with Lena first. Alex and Sam sit in a booth, but unfortunately don’t miss seeing Kara hand feeding Lena an old fashion donut at one point. Alex rolls her eyes mumbling, “Unnecessary” under her breath. Sam chooses to be less discreet and shouts, “Get a room.” Lena takes it as a challenge and lifts a hand to wipe jelly from the corner of Kara’s mouth. Turning to Sam, she raises an eyebrow, sucking her thumb clean. Alex and Sam scoff in unison and ignore them the rest of the time.

\--

By the time they get back to the house Lena is exhausted and excuses herself to take a nap. Kara watches her head upstairs and when she turns back around she’s stopped short by Alex.  
With a nod she tells Kara to join her in the living room.

Sam is already there, laid back on the couch.

“Your gay is showing,” Alex cuts straight to the point.

“Be gentle babe.”

“Duh! If you’re just going to tell me things I know I’m going to save us some time and leave,” Kara is exasperated, sick of the teasing, and not appreciating being brought down from the high of the afternoon.

“Sorry, Kara,” Alex concedes, “I feel responsible for asking you to do this, I guess I didn’t get how serious your feelings were until now, seeing you with her today. And, we think you should go for it. Instead of torturing yourself. Cause it’s going to come out eventually.”

“I’ve known Lena a long time. I can’t tell if she realizes it yet but she loves you, probably is in love with you, but isn’t going to see that on her own. The amount of heart eyes this afternoon was insane.”

“This is not exactly helpful guys! Probably? Risk it all on a probably? No. No, end of discussion.” Kara turns to leave but Alex catches her by the arm.

“Wait, Kara. The point is you deserve to be happy. And I think Lena makes you happy. She isn’t going anywhere. If you can get through the Supergirl thing together then if you have to, you can get through this if she doesn’t return your feelings. But I think she does.”

Kara softens at that but leaves without a word.

\--

Lena doesn't do much in the way of getting ready for dinner. Donning a pair of slim jeans and a loose sweater she goes downstairs. Alex is uncorking a couple bottles of wine (presumably in anticipation of an Eliza interrogation), and Kara is holding a different kind of bottle filled with an iridescent deep purple liquid.

“What’s that?”

Kara can hear in her voice that she's not completely awake. It’s probably the reason she’s half melted into Kara’s side with her head on her shoulder. Kara looks down at her with a warm smile.

“My secret stash of alien wine.”

“Oh really? I didn’t know you indulged in such things Ms. Danvers.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Ms. Luthor,” Kara counters, popping the cork with a coy smile. Kara’s face scrunches, rethinking what she’s just said, “Actually, that’s not true. You know just about everything.”

Lena laughs and melts a little more into Kara’s side.

Glasses get filled and everyone helps bring food to the table. They get through most of the meal without incident until Eliza brings up Ruby. Eliza’s interest in Ruby is innocent to begin with, her interests, how she does in school. Then she starts to go down the well-meaning but flawed mom route by wondering things aloud like, “It must be hard to bring people into Ruby’s life not knowing if it’ll work out,” and “I can’t imagine Alex fitting a soccer game into her schedule.”

Kara can feel the tension coming off Alex. Both she and Sam seem ready to correct Eliza, but it isn’t the time, not when they all have a few glasses of wine in them. She butts into the conversation before Eliza can say anything that’ll push them over the edge.

“I used to invite myself to soccer games so I could see Lena more. Before we were together. Ruby absolutely adores Lena. That kid has a lot of strong women in her life. She’s lucky,” she’s speaking at a volume that’s just above normal and a little hurried, “But, yeah that’s how we started, kind of. If you were wondering.”

No one offers a reply right away so things feel a little uneasy until it’s obvious it worked to get Eliza to focus on Kara instead. Alex is visibly relieved and mouths a thank you across the table when Eliza starts to reply to Kara.

“You know, I _was_ wondering actually, because she always talks about you Lena, but never really about the two of you together.”

Kara cringes at Eliza revealing that she talks about Lena a lot. Again. Lena doesn’t seem to notice it. Instead she smoothly moves into answering.

“Well, Kara here is the one who took the leap, after about 50 soccer games, mind you. She finally made her move after a gala I had invited her to as just a friend, of course.”

Kara thinks back to a particular gala, wondering if Lena is thinking of the same one. She was nervous even though she knew it wasn't a date. Lena looked stunning in an emerald green dress, one with a devastatingly deep V neck. It complimented her eyes and made her red lips pop. To top it off with Lena’s smile brightened when she arrived and Kara’s heart went mad.

Coming back to herself Kara sees Lena is looking at her expectantly, probably to pick up the story where she left off. They hadn’t really discussed this part, of all the things they covered in the car they didn’t actually settle on an origin story per se. So Kara goes with sticking as close to the truth as possible.

“Yeah, uh, normally galas are full of obligation, especially for Lena, but we made this one fun. Starting with having no reservations about putting old men with old views in their place, and ending with making up conversations people were having across the room.”

Kara turns to Lena and sees she’s looking at her, smiling fondly at the memory. Plus she has brought her hand up to play with the baby hairs at the base of Kara’s neck. Kara barely hold back the shiver that wants to run down her spine.

“And, we danced. For the first time.” Kara manages to finishes her train of thought.

Looking into Lena's eyes, her touch, the memories, (maybe a little tiny bit the alien alcohol) it all kind of makes Kara’s head fuzzy. This feels like the furthest thing from a lie.

Despite it feeling like she is doing the emotional equivalent of walking into a fire Kara continues to tell how Lena laughed at her suggestion of ice cream afterward, but willingly followed her down the street anyways. How rain caught them midway through their cones and they had to run to Lena’s driver. Lena insisting she drop Kara off, not knowing back then Kara could fly.

And yeah, the whole table is past tipsy because they burst out laughing at that.

“Jesus Lena you have a genius level IQ, really how did you not know,” Sam is practically wheezing.

“It’s like Oblivious and… Obliviouser over here,” Alex is having trouble finding words.

“Girls be nice,” Eliza is smirking behind her wine glass.

“Fine, if you’re going to be mean. And then I asked her out the end,” Kara pouts at all of them.

“It’s ok darling, I was blind to a lot of things back then, they’re right.” Lena says this softly as if it’s meant only for Kara to hear. It makes Kara _feel_ things, but it doesn’t make sense. This isn’t real it must be part of the act.

The room does that thing Kara’s read about. It kind of tilts and blurs around the edges. Lena is the only thing she can see clearly. In fact, did the others leave the room because besides a muted murmur Kara can only hear Lena, her heartbeat. Or is that her own heartbeat? _Gosh, it’s fast_. Kara shakes her head to try and get sense to come back to her.

She needs to sober up.

“Uh, you know what, I think I need to call it a night. Been awhile since I’ve drunk Mogo wine.” Lena gives her a questioning look, her hand slipping away when Kara stands.

“Kara, we haven’t even had dessert yet.”

“I know, I just really don’t feel well. It’s not serious, just um, a little dizzy. Excuse me.”

Kara makes a quick exit, oblivious to the perplexed looks at her back. She barely holds back the urge to use her superspeed to get upstairs to the balcony. She rushes out the door and holds herself up with the railing. Having a hard time getting air into her lungs she unbuttons the top buttons of her shirt and starts doing breathing exercises.

It takes a minute to get back to herself. When she does she’s shaken. It’s a feeling she knows will take awhile to go away. Despite working hard to understand her panic attacks, she feels foolish. Maybe basing their backstory on truth wasn’t such a bright idea because it felt all too real downstairs. It _is_ real for Kara.

She slides down to sit, spent. Her head thunks lightly against a wooden post when she tips her head back to look at the stars.

Kara really doesn’t know if she can see this through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HO.MYGOD. I mean I did it? this fic has been a TEST for me.  
> Oh and sorry if you spell donut, doughnut and that was painful for you - maybe ill change it tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP there it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of short, but it was a nice stopping place :)  
> Heads up: I picture Eliza as living more in the country than suburb.
> 
> oh yea and a note about the rating: this has been so much more innocent than i thought it was going to be going in, so i have NO CLUE what the rating is honestly.... gonna bring it down to T for now

Kara isn’t sure how much time passes before she hears someone coming down the hallway toward the still open balcony door. Moments later Alex steps through with a worried look. Wary of a repeat of this afternoon’s conversation Kara doesn’t give the warmest welcome.

 

“What are you doing here?” 

 

“I know what your panic attacks look like, Kara. I wanted to see if you were okay.”

 

Kara offers no reply, just tips her head back again. Alex comes to sit next to her before continuing.

“I want to apologize. For pushing you to tell Lena. Sometimes I forget you lost everything once, and are constantly trying to make sure that never happens again.”

 

“It’s okay, Alex. I know you just want what’s best for me. It’s just that my relationship with Lena  _ is _ the best already, that’s exactly why I can’t risk it.”

 

“I get it. I’ve been hypocritical. Sam made the first move with me because I was chicken. It’s easier to talk the talk as they say. I just need to say that telling her doesn’t necessarily mean losing her. But whether you tell her or don’t tell her, I support you.”

 

Hearing that helps Kara breath a little easier, body relaxing for the first time since coming up here. They sit in a comfortable silence for a moment, stargazing and in their own heads.

 

“Thanks for coming to check on me.”

 

“Eliza made me.”

 

They share a laugh, Kara falling into Alex’s side to push her over.

 

“Just kidding! I’m here for you, always,” she kisses the top of Kara’s head, “Plus, I owe you. I think the plan is working. Eliza has hardly looked at us.” 

 

She’s exaggerating but it’s true, some of the heat has been taken off her and Sam. 

 

They stay like that, Kara’s head on Alex’s shoulder, for a little while longer. When Kara gets back to her room, Lena is in the shower. It means Kara doesn’t have to answer any questions, doesn’t have to come up with any more lies, at least for tonight. She breathes a sigh of relief and changes into pajamas, crawling into bed.

 

Kara is half asleep when she hears Lena tip toeing around. She doesn’t know what to make of the hint of sadness she hears in Lena’s whispered “Goodnight Kara.”

 

\--  
  


Lena wakes before anyone else on Sunday morning. She’s unusually warm and as she’s about to push off the covers to gain some relief she becomes aware of Kara’s body pressed to her back.  _ The human heater strikes again. _ They’ve woken like this before. Lena usually wakes before Kara. So, Kara doesn’t know Lena often sinks into her embrace, doesn’t know about the small smile that graces Lena’s face when she tightens her hold. Lena usually puts it down to her sleepy state, or hides behind her belief that this is what best friends are like (Just like at boarding school, it doesn’t matter that she had a crush on her friend.  _ Correlation is not causation _ ).

 

Trying her best not to disturb Kara she slips out of bed. She looks back on her way out of the room, unable to resist the picture of Kara now cuddled up with a pillow looking serene.

 

Lena takes a book out onto the front porch. It’s especially peaceful in the country at dawn. It makes her feel calm, and she enjoys having the morning to herself. She gazes at the landscape as much as she reads until the creak of the screen door announces Eliza’s appearance.

 

“Would you mind if I joined you?” She asks while picking up the days newspaper.

 

“Not at all, please.”

 

“It’s nice out here in the morning huh?” 

 

“Yes, quite,” Lena has an air of reflection about her, “I was just thinking how common it is to sit out on the front porch. A quintessential American experience if you go by media. But it isn’t anything I’ve done before.”

 

“Really?” Eliza sounds intrigued if not surprised.

 

“Back porch, yes. Front porch, not really,” she’s more amused than anything. She’s used to laughing at her life.

 

“Well I’m glad I could be a part of this. I’m sorry I don’t have a rocking chair, that would top it off nicely.”

 

Lena’s eyes crease in amusement, responds with sarcasm, “I suppose I’ll be alright.”

 

They get lost in reading easily. It’s a while later when Eliza sort of suddenly puts her paper down, seeming to come to a decision. Lena sees the movement in her periphery and when she looks over Eliza seems determined.

 

“I’m glad Kara has you.”

 

It’s not what Lena is expecting, it doesn’t fit the seriousness of Eliza’s face. Cure for cancer, the latest assassination attempt, even questions about Sam’s worthiness maybe, but not something so simple and innocent.

 

“Your relationship isn’t like any she’s had before. I think she really feels like she can be herself around you, uncensored.”

 

Lena doesn’t know what to think. Surely Kara feels the same about Eliza, or Alex, or Winn. Then, there’s the dilemma of having spent the weekend lying to Eliza about the nature of her relationship with her daughter. She tries for a neutral answer, one that stuffs down her guilt and the hope that just ignited in her chest.  _ God how pathetic, to get so much validation from a simple sentence _ .

 

“That’s nice to hear.” For some reason the comment takes her back to when Kara revealed her alter ego, “That was something she worried about when she told me she was Supergirl. That she couldn’t be herself around me anymore, because I would see her differently, I would see Supergirl. She wanted to make sure I knew she felt like I already knew the real her. She actually thought she was being selfish because she didn’t want to risk that changing by telling me. She was really hard on herself.” 

 

Lena is shaking her head at both Kara’s daftness, and her sincerity. The sting of the reveal is far from faded now.

 

“Sounds like Kara. She has a tough time with wanting things; feels uncomfortable with it.” Eliza looks intent, “I know you two aren’t dating.”

 

Lena is thrown again by the direction Eliza takes their conversation.  _ Of course she knew!  _ Eliza is not a dumb woman. Lena is instantly nervous, not wanting to disappoint everyone by giving it up.  _ Do not confirm nor deny.  _ But also she feels unsteady, what exactly is Eliza getting at here, it doesn’t feel like this is just about the fake relationship thing.

 

“Both my daughters aren’t very good liars. First off, even with her training Alex is an open book when it comes to certain things. Secondly, I was  _ joking _ when I insinuated you two were dating,” She’s looking off into the distance now, “I suppose it’s my fault we don’t have the type of relationship where she’d pick up on my humor.”

 

The admission hangs in the air between them for a moment before she continues, Lena allowing her, her regret.

 

“Then later, when she said you and Kara were coming as a couple I…” Eliza shrugs with a little devilish grin, “went with it. Anyway, my real point is I also know when Kara is NOT lying.”

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

They both turn at the sound of someone moving around inside. Eliza turns back with a hint or urgency.

 

“In the interest of not being found out here being a meddling mom, Kara’s very much in love with you. Normally I would keep it to myself, let Kara deal with things at her pace. But, as we just said, she’s not likely to prioritize her wants.”

 

Flabbergasted is not a word Lena would ever ascribe to herself, but that is exactly what she is.

 

“I really don't think that's true Eliza. We’re close, share a lot. But it’s all within the bounds of what friends do,” she’s stuttering, brain brain doubting her ears and not connecting with her mouth.

 

“I really don't mean to insult you by saying this dear, but I think maybe you two are the last people that would know how friends act. I mean, some of the things Kara’s told me. The way she looks at you,” she cocks her head to the side and thins her lips looking doubtful, “And you, well, and again forgive me but you might as well make shirts telling everyone you love Kara.” 

 

Lena has given up on forming words.

 

The noises inside get louder so Eliza pushes on insistently,  “I think it’s up to you to make it happen though, Kara’s not - ” before she can get the rest of her sentence out Sam comes to the door.

 

“I thought I heard someone out here! Good morning ladies. Eliza, I have a very grumpy Alex upstairs saying something about needing your “nutty honey” coffee to leave the bed. Do you think you could show me so I can gain girlfriend points?”

 

“Of course sweetheart be right there,” once Sam is back inside she stands and turns to Lena and gently tells her, “Think about what I’ve said,”  _ (like Lena could think about anything else) _ , “At least put her out of her misery, because I guarantee you she thinks she’ll lose you if she tells you, and you and I both know that’s not true no matter if you return her feelings.”

 

Lena sits there alone again, stunned. Simultaneously thinking everything and nothing at once. Eliza thinks Kara is in love with her. She thinks back on their relationship. To having an instant connection. To late nights in the office when Kara would bring her dinner. To leaps she never would have taken without Kara by her side. To this morning. Seeing everything in a new light.

 

Lena sneaks back inside, not wanting to be stopped she hurries to the stairs. She finds Kara in her bed, laying on her stomach still asleep. Last night comes back to Lena, what if she still feels unwell. Maybe now is not the best time. Holding onto this feels next to impossible though. If Kara does have feelings for her, how did she do it, how did she keep it to herself for so long? Lena’s about to explode and it’s been 10 minutes? Max.

 

Kara stirs, drawing Lena’s attention. She opens her eyes slowly, a dopey smile spreading across her face at seeing Lena in the doorway.

 

“Hey you,” her voice comes out groggy, “I can feel you thinking.”

 

Lena’s heart clenches. Kara’s always been cute, that’s an objective fact, but  _ jesus. _ Lena’s composure is no match for her disheveled hair, heavy eyes, and shirt that’s been skewed because of the way Kara has lazily turned to face Lena more.

 

“Hey, how you feeling?” Lena asks as she sits on the edge of the bed, tucking her hands in her lap.

 

Kara gives a resigned sigh when she thinks of last night.

 

“Fine, all better.”

 

Lena obviously has something on her mind. There’s the tiniest crinkle on her brow, she is playing with her thumb ring, biting her bottom lip. She’s silent so long that Kara is getting worried.

 

“Lee?” Kara pushes herself up onto her elbow and reaches out to place a comforting hand on Lena’s knee, “Really, I’m fine.”

 

Lena snaps out of it, looking at Kara. The lines across her face smooth out and she lets out a little huff. 

 

“It’s not that,” she put a hand atop Kara’s to assure her, adds in a tender smile pointed at Kara.

 

What exactly was her plan here? She hasn’t even wrapped her head around everything Eliza just said let alone been able to form her own thoughts. But being told Kara is in love with her? That it appears as if she’s in love with Kara too? - she needs answers. She makes up her mind, she has to be the one to take a risk this time. 

 

She lifts a hand to tuck a loose curl of golden hair back behind Kara’s ear, cupping her jaw and letting it linger before placing it back down on the bed. Kara is giving her the most encouraging look and it’s the push Lena needs.

 

“Kara I - ” She is cut off by the familiar tone of Kara’s DEO phone. 

 

“Oh shoot! I’m sorry Lena, hold onto that thought,” She leaps off the bed looking around frantically, “I told them emergencies only. So - ” She’s looking under the bed now, “Where did I - "  


 

Lena picks up the phone off the nightstand and clears her throat, “Kara. Here,” she holds it out to a sheepish Kara.

 

Kara picks up and answers all questions immediately thrown at her in the affirmative and hangs up. It all started and ended in less than a couple minutes and they sit in the sudden stillness of the room, gathering themselves. Lena is staring at the empty space on the bed where Kara was just moments before, her heart rate elevated because of her almost confrontation.  


 

“Gah I’m sorry that startled you. I half forgot I even had the DEO phone here. I’m surprised it hasn’t rung before now honestly.” At Lena’s silence Kara continues, “Um, I need to go,” Lena turns to her with what Kara knows is her fake smile, “But, you were about to say something? It seemed important?”

 

Lena recovers as smoothly as she always does.

 

“It’s alright, it can wait. Go save the world, Supergirl.”

 

It usually makes Kara feel a little giddy when Lena calls her Supergirl like that. Like she has every confidence that Kara will succeed. But it’s said with a touch of melancholy this time and Kara leaves with a weight in her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been fun to write in that I dont feel too much pressure and i really am just doing it for fun - it's still not exactly coming easily but it's not a bad thing and thats been nice - thanks for helping with that and thanks for reading/kudosing/commenting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do they confess their love?!?!?! DO THEY?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU

Lena can think of nothing but Kara after she’s left. She tries to act normal when she joins everyone downstairs. Alex didn’t have to leave, (“ _ They probably just need her to lift something heavy for them _ ”). So Lena sits quietly while she and Sam throw playful banter at each other over the kitchen island and Eliza tries to prevent it from devolving into a food fight. She’s vaguely aware of the others making plans for the day as her mind circles to find a solution. 

She has to get back to National city, where she’ll feel more stable regardless of having answers. She’s checking her emails, just for something to do with her hands when she decides to fake an L corp emergency. 

 

Clearing her throat to get everyone’s attention she commits to the plan, “I’m needed at L Corp.”

 

“Do I need to go in too?” Lena feels a pang of guilt at Sam’s look of worry and eagerness to help.

 

“No, no. It’s an R&D, lab, thing.” It’s not her smoothest delivery and Sam looks skeptical, but that’s really not Lena’s top priority right now. 

 

Lena leaves the remains of her breakfast on the counter and heads for the stairs without looking back, not giving anyone time to ask more questions. She packs quickly, in a daze. In the back of her mind she knows she’s being dramatic. Where is the level headed, solution oriented approach she’s perfected over the years?  _ Kara loves her. Kara loves her. Kara’s in love with her. _

 

Lena thinks she’s done a shitty job of making her excuses but Sam knows her well enough to leave it alone and the other two follow suit, letting her leave with quick hugs and concerned well wishes. She probably shouldn’t be driving in her extremely distracted state. Random details come to her like the way Kara fidgets with whatever is in her hands when Lena makes a flirtatious joke. How sometimes she would be unexpectedly coy in return. Catching Kara looking at her from across a room. The slack jawed expression she sometimes wore. The desperate anger when Lena would do something reckless, relief when she was safe again.

 

God the torture Lena unwittingly put Kara through. The gala invites, the excessive gifts, the _ acquiring  _ of _ Catco _ . And, the cudding that Lena initiated and later worried about when Kara seemed a little stiff. Until next time when she easily pulled Lena into her side.

 

Then there’s the underlying attraction that was always there. Lena thought she was jealous of Kara’s toned body at first but it had become hard to deny that she wants Kara’s body in a completely different way. She explained it away and pushed it down the way she was taught. Who  _ wouldn’t _ crave the safety of those arms. And, really, it’s not her fault she was never taught what normal friendship looked like in the Luthor household. Proof after proof of their mutual attraction hit Lena all at once.

 

Lena jolts as her car drifts over the rumble strip at the edge of the road, jolting her out of her panicked reflection. She jerks the steering wheel to get back on the road, holds her breath until the shock passes and when she knows she’s safe she rolls her eyes at herself. 

 

As she nears National City she starts to doubt coming back early was the right decision. Now she’ll be left alone with her thoughts, tempted to throw herself into work, to box this up with all the rest of her dilemmas. Sam was right there, why didn’t she seek her advice,  _ god learned behaviors suck _ . Lena is used to working through things on her own but she  _ can't _ do this alone.

 

Gripping the wheel Lena gives in.

 

“Space Brain, call Sam,”  _ Oh god _ , Lena’s heart seizes. Kara had programmed her virtual assistant's name. Usually Lena smiles at having to say it but now it just makes her panic. Their lives have become  _ really _ entwined.

 

“Lena? You there?” Sam had picked up to silence, Lena lost in thought.

 

“Sam. Sam, I think I’m in love with Kara.”

 

There it is. She didn’t even know she had come to the conclusion yet but it felt right, natural on her tongue.

 

Sam is taking too long to reply, “Sam?” there’s panic in Lena’s voice.

 

“Sorry, I’m just trying to think of a response other than, ‘duh’.”

 

“What? You knew? Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Uh, I guess I thought you’d tell you?”

 

Lena would snark back if she wasn’t desperate for advice so she tries to be more direct, “What do I do?”

 

“Would it be too cliche to say go get the girl?”

 

“Sam! This is serious.”

 

“Okay, okay, sorry. I need details to give an informed decision so, did something happen with you two?”

 

“No, not exactly. You know how Eliza and I were on the porch this morning?” Sam hums, “well, she came right out and said Kara loves me and that she thinks I love her and that I broadcast it to the world and - Shit Sam, she’s right! How could I not see?”

 

“Damn Eliza. Ok, well, first, it’s perfectly understandable, don’t beat yourself up. You haven’t actually talked to Kara yet. It sounds scary but it’s Kara, puppy dog angel Kara who is going to work through this with you,” Sam gives her a second to digest that, then adds warmly, “Talk to her, see where she’s at with all this. That’s the first step anyway.”

 

Steps, Lena can do steps. She takes a breath, a real breath that she actually feels run through her, untensing her body.

 

“Yeah, I can do that. Thanks Sam.”

 

“Anytime, babe. You’ve got this. Text me an update as soon as there is one?”

 

“Yeah, I will. Love you.”

 

“Love you too. And, I’m happy for you, Lena. Like I said, go get her.”

 

Lena ends up going straight to her penthouse. She’s relatively calm compared to the drive. She broke it all down, thought of the possible outcomes. While she can’t eliminate the possibility of something going wrong she really couldn’t see it happening either. Regardless, she can handle it, they can handle it.

 

She sends Kara a text as soon as she is through the door, letting her know she came home early and that Kara should come over when she could, no matter the time. She hoped it sounded casual.

 

What follows is a thorough cleaning of her apartment. Is her apartment already spotless because she has a service come once a week? Yes. Does that mean she doesn’t find something to occupy her hands and mind? No. The fridge has never looked so spacious and organized, the couch is back to its original plumpness. Dishes? Done. Plants? Watered. Laundry? Ok, well she doesn’t need to go that far.

 

Thing is, it doesn’t serve as that great of a distraction because the freezer had Kara’s favorite ice cream in it, and the blanket on the couch is one Kara forced her to buy because, “ _ you can’t just have blankets that look good Lena, you need ones that feel like clouds _ .” All those shelves she dusted have books she borrowed from Kara, and a framed group picture from game night where Kara is looking at Lena like she hung the moon. A look Lena never thought twice about before, she was always so focussed on being part of a group, having friends, for once. Now it’s all she sees.

 

She allows herself a scotch after all that. Checking her phone she sees Kara hasn’t replied yet, but Sam did check in. It might not be what she’s been waiting for but it still provides some relief to know her friend is thinking about her.

 

**Sam** :  _ How you doing? _

 

**Lena** :  _ Okay. Haven’t heard from her yet. Wondering if I’ll even hear from her tonight… _

 

She’s had the TV on in the background, playing the news on mute to make sure Supergirl is okay. But, whatever Supergirl was needed for must’ve been hush hush because there’s been no footage of her. 

 

**Sam** :  _ Take your mind off of it with a bath or something. You worked yourself up today. _

 

**Lena** :  _ Yeah. Just tell me she’s not dead cause my mind keeps wanting to go there. _

 

**Sam** :  _ She’s not dead hun. Call me if your mind gets the best of you. _

 

Lena chooses a shower over a bath. A bath is too idle. She washes off the grime from cleaning and does her best to focus on the sensations that surround her rather than think too much.

 

Sam must be right that she worked herself up because when she steps out of the steam she feels drained. She slips into a loose tee, shorts, and a pair of slipper socks that only Kara has seen her in.

 

_ Jesus fuck, is there  _ anything _ that won’t make me think of her? _

 

She decides to give into it, the way her life has been infused with Kara. She grabs another glass of scotch, Kara’s ice cream, that damn blanket from the couch and takes it all to her bed where she sits, propped up by five pillows, and flips through the photos on her phone. Most of which, of course, either include, or remind her of, Kara.

 

Lena doesn’t remember falling asleep but her limbs have that unmistakable laden feel, and maybe also her mouth is dry from hanging open, and possibly that also has left evidence of drool. Whatever, it’s obvious she fell asleep, what takes her a minute is what woke her up. It’s the mattress being weighed down, a touch to her thigh, and a quiet “Lena,” that get her to open her eyes.

 

“Kara?” It’s a stupid question, Lena knows it’s Kara, but it’s all Lena’s got in terms of coherent responses.

 

“Hey, sorry. I got your text.”

 

“Yeah, I texted you.”  _ Great, perfect response brain.  _ At least Kara’s entertained, it’s obvious she’s trying to hold back a laugh.

 

“Is everything okay? Why’d you come home?” Kara sounds concerned and Lena needs that to not be the case so she sits up and reaches for the hand on her thigh.

 

The only light illuminating the room comes from the moon. Everything appears in greyscale and it make Lena doubt she woke at all. 

 

“Yeah. Yes. Sorry I didn’t mean to worry you. I just couldn’t stay. It’s - ,” as daunting as it is to reveal Lena’s very confusing, very new feelings without confirmation of Kara’s own, Lena knows it’s the best way to go about this, has spent the day mentally preparing so she can do this.

 

“It’s just that I realized something this weekend and I couldn’t - stay there.”

 

Lena hasn’t really said anything to ease Kara’s mind but she remains patient, thumb absent mindedly stroking Lena’s knuckles.

 

“I realized, I have feelings for you.”

 

There’s a beat of silence where Lena braces herself and Kara looks confused and disbelieving.

 

“Like, best friend feelings?”

 

Lena huffs a laugh at that, “No, Kara, not best friend feelings. Decidedly more than.”

 

Lena could explain with words but Kara can be dense, and Lena is impatient. Having spent the day thinking only of this means needing confirmation  _ now _ . She scoots closer to Kara, letting go of her hand to frame her questioning face. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” Lena leans closer until their faces are inches apart.

 

“Can you - what?”

 

Kara’s fumbling for some understanding because Lena  _ cannot _ mean what she thinks she means, what Kara  _ wants _ her to mean. But she can feel Lena’s breath on her lips and she really can’t misinterpret the situation anymore. Not with Lena’s soft hold on her cheeks and the love in her eyes, it’s like everything Kara’s ever felt for her reflected back.

 

Still, her brain is slow, “Why?”

 

“Because I’m in love with you.”

 

Neither knows who closes the final distance between them, just that they should’ve done this a long long time ago. Lena’s whole body reacts to the relief she hears in Kara’s soft moan. A warmth spreads through her, both comforting and arousing. The surety she feels coming from Kara is turning her on beyond belief. Kara’s kissing her like she’s satisfying a need. Lena’s gasping for breath before even a minute has gone by and when Kara goes to switch angles she pulls back.

 

“Is this too fast?” Lena manages to get out.

 

“We’ve been dating for awhile now, so really it’s about time.”

 

Lena laughs but is distracted by the rise and fall of her hand on Kara’s chest. Kara’s higher brain functions are being destroyed by the flush across Lena’s pale skin, she wants to find out where else she can make Lena blush.

 

“But seriously, I love you too, and I can’t imagine waiting any longer.”

 

“Okay,” Lena replies softly, a bolt of something, excitement, anticipation, love, all of it, strikes her.

 

Their lips meet again in a soft kiss and Lena feels she could cry, this day has been a rollercoaster and she can’t believe it’s ending with the best possible outcome. Can’t believe how much has changed in 24 hours.

 

Kara pulls away this time, just barely so that only a whisper can pass between them, “Say it again.” There’s desire, hope, pleading, even fear, everything Kara’s been holding back all this time, in her voice. Lena wants to be the answer to all of it.

 

“I love you.”

 

 

 

 

 

##  EPILOGUE

 

They celebrate their one year anniversary at home. They just moved into a new place together and decided they’d like nothing more than to commemorate the occasion there. 

 

They’ll play-fight about who made the first move. Kara will give Lena a collection of framed photographs from that pivotal weekend. Including the one of Lena on the beach, sparkling green eyes peeking from behind her sleeve covered hand to see if it’s safe to stop hiding. 

 

Kara admits that one is more of a gift to herself.

 

Kara will be the one to take the next big leap and ask Lena to marry her. Tells her she can only see her future with Lena in it, wants the world to know.

 

She gives Lena a modest ring.

 

At their wedding Alex will tell the story of their weekend in Midvale, and of course take credit for Kara and Lena ever getting together. Kara cries when Lena reveals she had bracelets made to exchange at their wedding in the Kryptonian tradition.

 

Lena cries too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Next work in series is smut that picks up right where this left off pre epilogue in case you’re into that)

**Author's Note:**

> @disappointingcroissant on tumblr


End file.
